If I Die Young
by Birchtree2439
Summary: Prussia deathfic, based on the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Prussia knew he was dying, he had been for a very long time, but he just wasn't ready yet. Warnings: Character death, angst.


**Woohoo, first story! Yeah! Anyhoo, if you didn't catch it (Lord knows how), warnings follow: character death, angst. I suck at drama and angst, but here is my best attempt as of yet. Yes, I did change some of the lyrics slightly- I do appreciate a good pairing, but not in the context of this. Well, enough from me...love from Birchtree! [Edit 1/15/16: Learned about page breaks, added some. Fixed formatting and spelling errors.]**

 ***I don't own the song or Hetalia, don't kill me just yet!***

* * *

Prussia practically ran out of the meeting room. He made a beeline for the bathroom, gazing at the small spatters of blood on his hand. Hopefully no one else had seen that.

He had started coughing in the meeting room, and played it off with an "The awesome me needs some water! Be right back!", then ran out. Now that he thought about it, that might have looked a little suspicious, but who cared?

He coughed again, spreading more of that horrible red substance all over his mouth and hands. This had been happening for some time, and now, he was lucky. This was nothing compared to what had happened a few times before. Ever since 1947, there had been coughing, but only in the past few years had there been blood.

Prussia knew he was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 ** _If I die young, bury me in satin_**

 ** _Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

 ** _Sink me in the river at dawn_**

 ** _And send me away with the words of a love song_**

 _That's fine, I guess,_ He thought. _I've lived a long time, and by all rights, I should have faded away years ago. It's good to know there are still those out there that call themselves loyal Prussians._ Prussia's eyes widened at his own thoughts. "No way! The awesome me did NOT just think that! The awesome me can't just give up like this! I still want to live!"

 ** _Oh-oh, oh-oh_**

 _Weirdly, I really don't mind. Though, I think West would._ He chuckled softly at that. Though, when Germania died, the white-haired man was lost for so long. He didn't want West to go through anything like that, ever. He wouldn't wish that on anybody.

 ** _Lord, make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_**

 ** _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_**

 ** _Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_**

 ** _Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_**

He cleaned up his mouth, washed his hands, and set out to rejoin the masses. He could hear the commotion from the meeting all the way from the hallway, but-

 ** _The sharp knife of a short life_**

 ** _Oh well, I've had just enough time_**

* * *

Prussia slowly opened his red eyes, blinking as blurry shapes came into view. Countries surrounded him, some looking sadly on while Hungary were full-out crying. West looked like he was in shock, staring down at his elder brother. France and Spain were in the same way, France muttering something about how a Bad Touch Duo just wasn't right. It was quite the sad scene, silhouetted against a white background. He looked down, to find a bland, white hospital gown adorning him. Not the most flattering clothes for him to kick the bucket in but much, _much_ , better than nothing. He'd seen some people who weren't so lucky, heck, he'd buried some of them, and it was horribly awkward for both parties. Ha.

 ** _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_**

 ** _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_**

 ** _I've never know the love of a family_**

 ** _But it sure felt nice when they were holding my hand_**

"Prussia, why didn't you tell us about this!? How long has this been going on!?" A crying Hungary asked softly, almost a whisper.

"T-there was nothing you could do, why m-make you worry?" He replied, his voice a soft croak. Man, coughing up blood did tend to give you a nasty sore throat.

There was no noise for a moment, save for that of a heart monitor, gradually slowing, and the quiet sobs of the Hungarian, until Germany was on top of him, pulling Prussia into a embrace. A soft, "D-don't go. Please. How will I live without you? I-i..." met his ears as Prussia felt something wet touch his cheek.

 _ **There's some people here in town, say they'll love me forever**_

 ** _Who would have thought forever could be severed by_**

 ** _The sharp knife of a short life_**

 ** _Oh well, I've had just enough time_**

Prussia let out a weak cough and closed his eyes, suddenly unable to keep them open any longer.

"The awesome me needs to go now. Hey, stop crying. That doesn't suit my awesome brother." He smiled softly, sticking out his tongue for a second. "Bis wir uns wieder treffen. Tschüs..." _Until we meet again. Bye..._

 ** _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_**

 ** _What I never did is done_**

 ** _A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_**

 ** _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_**

 ** _And maybe then you'll here the words I've been singing_**

 ** _Funny when you're dead how people start listening_**

The last thing he heard was West's voice.

"Tschüs, Bruder." _Bye, brother._

 ** _If I die young, bury me in satin_**

 ** _Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

 ** _Sink me in the river at dawn_**

 ** _Send me away with the words of a love song_**

 ** _The ballad of a dove_**

 ** _Go with peace and love_**

 ** _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
_**

 ** _Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them_**

 ** _The sharp knife of a short life, oh_**

 ** _Well, I've had just enough time_**

 ** _So put on your best boys_**

 ** _And I'll wear my pearls_**

* * *

 _ **13th century- "Old Prussia" conquered by Teutonic Knights**_

 _ **1466- Second Peace of Thorn [Prussia split into the western Royal Prussia & eastern part, which was called the Dutchy of Prussia since 1525]**_

 _ **1618- Union of Brandenburg and the Dutchy of Prussia**_

 _ **1701- Proclamation of the Kingdom of Prussia**_

 _ **1740-1786- Reign of Frederick the Great [Prussia became a great European power under his reign]**_

 _ **Starting after 1871- Prussia increasingly merged into Germany [Thus, losing its distinctive identity]**_

 _ **1932- Prussia was effectively abolished**_

 _ **1947- Prussia was officially abolished and dissolved**_


End file.
